My First Virtual Love
by leleka
Summary: Uma mulher. Um homem. Uma rede social, e o grande início de um amor


Uma mulher. Um homem. Uma rede social, e o grande início de um amor.

Quando se está perto de completar vinte anos, e ainda se usa redes sociais com certa frequência, é normal seus parentes e amigos próximos detestarem essa ideia. Acordei numa segunda-feira, de péssimo humor. As coisas com José iam de mal, à pior. Com José, nunca foi amor. Estava mais para desejo... do que para sentimento. Apesar de ser um merda, o cara era bom de cama. No auge da minha adolescência, eu amava e idolatrava José, pois era o cara mais bonito do colégio. Como todo santo dia, acordo uma hora antes do que devia, só para ligar o computador. E quando ligo... _**"Você tem uma nova solicitação de amizade" **_. Cliquei para ver... E puta merda, o cara era um Deus Grego. Chamava-se Christian Grey... Grey, Grey, Grey... Já ouvi esse nome... Enfim, aceitei, e fui para cozinha pra tomar meu twinings. Quando voltei, a janelinha de conversa estava piscando... _**"Christian Grey enviou-lhe uma mensagem".**_ Pude sentir meu coração quase parar de bater. Abri e estava escrito apenas...

"_**Olá, obrigado por responder a minha solicitação. Você é uma mulher bonita. Gostaria de falar com você, mas no momento estou atrasado. Beijos. Christian Grey,". **_

E então, ele estava ofline. OK, ok eu vou superar. Desliguei o notebook e entrei no chuveiro. A água quente sobre a minha pele me dava uma sensação de tranquilidade. Sai do banho, o cabelo pingando pelo quarto. Escolhi uma saia lápis cinza, sapatos de salto alto, uma camisa de cetim branco e um bolero cinza também. Sequei o cabelo com o secador, fiz a maquiagem e saí porta afora. Para alguém que faz direito, ser blogueira, e "não ter vida social" era um drama. Kate andava furiosa. Não só comigo, mas com todos ao redor dela. TPM, só pode. Peguei a papelada do caso de um cara que vendeu um carro em más condições para uma mulher, que perdeu os dois filhos, no acidente. Imagino a dor da família. Após ler e reler o caso, resolvi ligar o notebook. Abri meus e-mails, e o Google. Porém, não pude não me deixar levar pela vontade louca de entrar no facebook pra ver se o tal do Grey, estava online. Ele parecia ser sério, excêntrico, e não usa redes sociais porque gosta de privacidade.. Eu queria falar com ele, conhecê-lo, mas chamá-lo seria uma boa ideia? Não queria parecer oferecida e nem nada desse tipo, então, resolvi não chamá-lo mais ficar online. Vai que ele me chamava. Tentei decifrar a maioria dos casos, e quando fui ver já estava na metade do dia. Grey não havia me chamado e não deu sinal pelo resto do dia.

Enquanto preparava o jantar, Kate reclamava do trabalho. Depois do jantar, tomei banho e percebi que estava exausta. Saí do banho enrolada em minha toalha. Liguei meu notebook e entrei no facebook não pude deixar de notar que o Grey estava oline. Meu coração bateu mais forte. Grey falou comigo.

"Olá gata" – ele disse, fazendo meu corpo estremecer

-"Olá" – eu respondi.

"Tudo bem?"

"Tudo e com você"

"Tudo! Você é linda"

"Obrigada! Você também é muito bonito"

"Seus seios são muito excitantes"- No momento em que ele disse isso, meu coração congelou. Não estava gostando do rumo da nossa conversa. Mas, resolvi elogiá-lo de volta, além do mais, ele era um Deus que caiu na terra.

"Obrigada! Você também é muito bonito" – essas foram as únicas palavras que consegui digitar.

"Você parece um pervertido sabia?"

"Só com você baby! Você me deixa assim"

"Eu? Eu não! Por favor, nem nos conhecemos direito." – eu estava ficando nervosa.

"Sim você ! Sua fotos me excitam."

"Oh deus!... São apenas fotos."

"Mesmo assim, você me deixa excitado, mesmo estando atrás de um monitor"

"Ok. Obrigada...Eu acho... De onde você é?" – perguntei, mudando o rumo da conversa.

"Sou de Nova York e você"

"Sou de Chicago!"

"Minha irmã, Elena mora aí em Nova York!"

"Nova York é um lugar muito bom de se morar. Shoppings, bares... Tudo que precisamos, bem perto de nós."

"Eu fui aí algumas vezes por causa do meu trabalho. Apesar de tudo, NY é uma bela cidade!"

"Haha, adorei saber que gosta dessa cidade. E então, quando vai ser sua próxima visita à NY?"

"Garanto-lhe, que em logo menos, estou passando aí..." – minha Deusa interior, estava radiante.

"Com o que você trabalha?"

"Sou advogada e você?"

"Sou engenheiro... Engenheiro civil, por isso, estou sempre indo à Chicago, Los Angeles... etc,para dar uma olhada nas minhas obras!"

"Legal... Bom Christian, tenho que ir dormir, amanhã eu acordo cedo. Foi muito bom falar com você. Beijos."

"Beijos bela Anastasia" – meus lábios se abriram num sorriso espontâneo. Fechei a página, desliguei o computador e saí.

Coloquei meu pijama, escovei os dentes, peguei meu ipod, liguei nas músicas mais calmas da playlist, e após dez minutos, peguei no sono.


End file.
